


Here's What Honesty Gets You

by Simplistically_content



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny being a tease, Derek bring growly - and Derek, How the scene should've gone IMO, M/M, Stiles being Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should've happened that time Stiles had Danny in his room and Derek was there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's What Honesty Gets You

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a bit of fun.

“He’s...” Stiles thought. “My cousin.” Then stopped. “Okay that’s lie,” he said, honestly. “He’s not my cousin, he’s actually a friend, a very hot friend, who I’ve brought in here to distract you from work long enough to get you to agree to trace that text for me. I’ll understand if you feel used now.”

Danny just stared at him for the longest, _longest_ minute before he licked his lips and cleared his throat. “He has blood on his shirt,” he said and Stiles glanced back to Derek, who did indeed have blood on his shirt.

“I’d tell him to get changed, but anything I have would be unbelievably tight on him and while I think we both agree that it would only be a good thing for that to happen, he might actually kill me when you leave so... he can stay there, with blood on his shirt and a look on his face that says yes, I will kill you later Stiles, or if it’s really making you uncomfortable, he can take the shirt off.”

“He _does_ look pretty annoyed,” Danny leaned over to whisper and Stiles’ eyes flickered back to Derek, who was gripping the book in his lap like it was a life line.

“Stiles,” Derek gritted out between clenched teeth. “The text.”

“Wait, that’s for him?” Danny asked, looking between the two of them.

“It’s for us,” Stiles hurried to correct him. “Not just him, us. Inclusive of Scott.”

“Dude, if you’re part of some gang thing...” Danny backed away and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Look at me man, do I look like I’d be a part of a gang thing? With him? And Scott? Scott?” he waited for Danny to get that ‘ _you have a point there_ ’ look and added, “Not to mention the fact that my dad’s the Sheriff and he frowns on things like gangs?”

“I bet he’d frown on you having a hot guy in your room and using the aforementioned hot guy to get yours truly to illegally trace a text message that has nothing to do with you personally...” Stiles just stared.

“This is what I get for being honest,” he lamented to the ceiling and heard Danny chuckling before he felt a hand patting his knee.

“Dude, I’ll trace the text. Don’t have a heart attack.”

“You will?” Stiles sat up quickly and stopped the milliseconds before his and Danny’s noses hit. Both of them froze and stared, eyes wide, until they heard a growl coming from the wall behind them. Stiles’ eyes remained wide and confused while Danny chuckled, shuffling up close, next to Stiles and taking over the computer. The growling increased until Stiles blinked back into reality and shot Derek an irritated look.

“Give me the number,” Danny continued to chuckle under his breath and made a point of leaning as close as he could get away with into Stiles’ space. He made quick work of the task and leaned back while Stiles examined the screen, reaching out to rest his hand on the back of Stiles’ chair. He heard shifting fabric and chanced a glance back to look at the ‘friend’, smirking when he saw the heavy glare (and it was heavy) aimed at him, then his hand, and back to his face again. He raised an eyebrow, a challenge, then turned to Stiles again, once more leaning in close so he could whisper. “Remember the question you asked me?”

Stiles looked at him, eyes widening at just how close he managed to get without Stiles noticing.

“Question?” Stiles flushed and cleared his throat when he heard how hitch pitched his voice had gotten suddenly. “Question? W-What question?”

“In class,” Danny clarified. “A while ago...” Stiles gulped and nodded.

“I’m reconsidering my response,” he said easily, pointedly letting his eyes slip down to Stiles’ lips, which Stiles chose that moment to start chewing, nervous. “How about we do something when we’ve got the paper out of the way?”

Stiles jumped when he heard Derek’s low rumbling growl raise in pitch and becomes very prominent (thank you very much), effectively kill any mood that might have been forming.

“Think on it,” Danny winked and stood up, picking up his bag. “Get to school an hour early tomorrow and we’ll compare notes on the paper.” He sent Stiles a parting wave and glanced at the friend as he pulled the door open. He sent the guy a pointed look combined with smirk before disappearing.

“What just happened?” he heard Stiles ask when the door was shut and chuckled all the way down to his car.

\---

“You are the best. You’re the best. The single best most amazing person in the entire world. I brought you cookies.” Stiles bombarded the table Danny had been sharing with Jackson and Lydia and set a metal tin in front of him. “The best. My hero. Danny...” Stiles took a deep, measured breath and Danny waited patiently, smiling. “I’m going to assume you said all that on purpose to force his hand.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Danny said imperiously.

“Whatever,” Stiles grinned. “You, Danny, are my favourite. Here.” He dropped a folder of work on top of the tin and leaned over to kiss Danny’s cheek. “The best. If I wasn’t already taken, I’d totally fall in love.” Stiles winked and disappeared as quickly as he’d arrived.

“What the fuck just happened?”Jackson demanded and Danny looked down at the complete assignment, with both his name and Stiles’ on the front and opened it up while taking a bit out of one of the (honestly) amazing cookies from the tin.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Danny repeated as he read through the work.

In the end, they received an A+ and Danny got two more tins of cookies before Stiles confessed that his new boyfriend was getting jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my Recs Blog](http://simplistically-content.tumblr.com/) and [Heres my regular blog](http://scfandomrecs.tumblr.com/). Enjoy!
> 
> Hope you liked the fic :)


End file.
